Check Game
Contestants write an amount of a check in an attempt to win a cash award & a prize. Created by former producer Roger Dobkowitz. Gameplay The contestant is asked to write an oversized check for an amount that they think, when added to the price of the prize, will total between $7,000 and $8,000 (inclusive). If the sum of the two amounts totals within that range, the contestant wins both the prize and the cash; if the amount falls outside of the desired range, the contestant loses the game and the check is voided. The contestant is given the check they wrote to keep as a souvenir whether they win or lose, with losing checks stamped "VOID" by a large rubber stamp. Bob Barker has jokingly mentioned that staff members often find voided checks in garbage cans outside the studio. Notes Check Game is known for contestants becoming confused by the rules. Several contestants have attempted to write the check for amounts over $5,000, and several contestants have attempted to write on the game board's eggcrate displays (though this is typically edited out in most episodes). While these difficulties might appear to endanger Check Game's status in the active game rotation, the confusion has become something of an inside joke over the years. Former Price Is Right host Bob Barker once stated that it is actually one of the reasons he enjoys the game. Contestants playing this game are commonly asked if they know the rules and, if so, are then asked to explain them. Drew Carey, in a similar vein to the "Ezekiel Barker" running gag on the Barker's Bargain Bar pricing game, implies that the show has been using the same (magic marker) quill pen since 1872, 1873, or other (less frequently used) 19th-century years. The game has used a magic marker designed to intentionally resemble a quill pen, complete with the quill feather. The checks used are not legal checks. As noted above, the checks are given to contestants as souvenirs, win or lose. Each bears the same check number (4620 while Bob Barker hosted the show, and 1133 since Drew Carey has taken over), the show's logo, the signature of the current host, the contestant's name in the "PAY TO THE ORDER OF" field, the prize name in the "MEMO" field, and the invalid date of "TODAY, 20NOW" (or "19NOW" on episodes from prior to 2000). History Check Game first premiere on October 14, 1981. The original name of Check Game was Blank Check. The game began using its current name on January 29, 1987 upon the threat of a copyright infringement lawsuit from Barry & Enright Productions, who had produced a game show called Blank Check. The original think music was borrowed from Range Game; Check Game began using its current music cue (also used for Cover Up and Make Your Move) in 1988. From the game's inception until February 3, 1989, the winning range was $3,000 to $3,500. From February 3, 1989 through July 17, 2008 the winning range was $5,000 to $6,000. While nothing official has come from the show about it, Check Game appears to be retired for all practical purposes. Its final playing was on May 14, 2009. However, there have been rumors that the game would return with an all new look. Pictures Blank Check.jpg Check Game.jpg $6000 Check Game Win.jpg|During the show’s 27th season, history was made. The contestant became the first to win every dollar possible! (He went on to win both showcases.) Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games